The Broken Wing
by dickbabsshipper101
Summary: "God what a friend I am. Letting K.F. get himself killed." Based after The episode of Young Justice Endgame. Dick needs help coping with Wally's death so Barbara comes to live with him. Includes other characters with a OC. But I hope you will give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City

22:37

Nightwing took a deep breath. It was 3 weeks from the day that Wally, had died. Now here Nightwing was sitting on a build's roof looking out at the city lights. The dark haired man looked up at the night sky he couldn't see the stars but he could make out the moon. He takes another breath, this one shaky. _No I won't cry I can't._ Nightwing lies on his back on the dusty old roof. He just wished that Wally was alive and that they could go back to being best friends. _God what a friend I am. Letting K.F. get himself killed._

"I should have done something!" Nightwing shouts so the whole hell hole could hear him. He would probably, knowing his luck attract some sort of villain to beat him to death maybe the stars would be the last thing he sort of sees. The man sits up when he hears footsteps behind him.

_Oh great just what I need._ He thought he hunched his pack getting ready to free fall off the building and grapple on to a ledge. But the footsteps are trying to be heard if a villain was behind him he would probably try to move silently.

"Should have done what? Use your own super speed to stop it?" Nightwing turns to she a dark figure appear out of the shadows: Barbra. She walks over to Dick and sits with her feet dangling over the edge. The red head looks at him will gentle comforting eyes. Instead of looking at the girl he hunches his back more and turns slightly away.

The silence isn't awkward but somewhat comforting, knowing that someone is there. _But I'm still alone. _

"What are you doing here Batgirl?" Nightwing said a little stern.

"I'm making sure your okay. Are you?" Batgirl said worry even more. It wasn't like him to act that way towards her. He was usually a fun loving over grown kid. But now he is showing to be leaning towards the batman side of him.

"Of course I'm okay." Nightwing said. Batgirl could sense the sadness the depression in his voice and some how it made her irritated that he would lie to her.

"Oh really when is the last time you ate, or how about the last time you slept?" Batgirl said getting up and looking down on him. Nightwing was acting aggressive and shot up so he was standing in front of her. He was almost a foot taller than her so she should have been intimidated but she wasn't and looked him in the eye.

"My best friend died and it was my fault. So sorry that has never happened to you. Yeah I'm so sorry I haven't slept in two or was it three days!" Nightwing yelled he then realized how rude he had been and sat back down very close to the edge.

Batgirl went back into gentle mode and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shake it off he was too tired to. She sat down next to him and he leaned against her. He was tired and just wanted some company but was too proud to ask. So right now he would enjoy it if it would last.

Barbra decided that it would be better if she stayed with Dick for a while to make sure he was eating and sleeping. So after an hour of being on the old roof they went to his apartment.

"Go sit down I'll order pizza." Barbara said after they had changed into civies. Dick walk over sluggishly to his couch and flopped onto it he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Barbara dialed up the closest pizza place and ordered two large pizzas. One with everything on it and one with pepperoni she also ordered some soda and a pie.

When everything came they loaded up their plates and sat on the couch. Dick popped in one of The Borne movies and they watched it while eating their pizza, pie and soda. When the movie was over it was close to one. So after arguing Barbara took the bed while Dick slept on the couch within five minutes the raven haired boy was asleep and so was the red head.

Wally appeared running in circles with Bart and Barry. Nightwing knew what would happen so he tried to call out to his friend to have him get out of there but he had no voice and he was alone instead of being with his friends at the Bioship. He was alone he tried to run to were Wally was but his feet refused to move. He was stuck he was going to watch his friend no his brother die. And he was helpless against it. The bird tried everything but he could not alert his brother in any way at all. So he stood watching and waiting for his friend to disappear. He wanted to curl up into a ball but his body refused to move to let himself leave to let himself look away.

He tried to call out again but it was to late he saw Wally being attacked by the unstoppable force of kinetic energy and the was nothing he could do about it.

After seeing Wally die the dream shifted to a warehouse on a familiar hill. _JASON_. Again he tried to move but his feet wouldn't let him. He tried to call out but his voice stayed silent. He tried anything and everything failed. The warehouse exploded and everything went black.

The dream shifted again and he was under the big top as a little boy feet frozen voice gone watching his parents death.

"Wake up! DICK! DICK!" Dicks eyes shot open and he saw Barbara's worried expression. He sits up feeling like a little boy he wanted to saw "I want mama and Tati" but that was the problem he was a grown man not a young sad boy. A single tear falls down his face and he scolds himself. But that was all Barbara needed. He stands and hugs the petite redhead and she hugs him back. He cries more not caring and she comforts him by murmuring things. He sobs and sobs replaying the moment wear Bruce was comforting him when he cried about his parents.

Barbara invites him to the bed and they push close to each other. He felt better but still horrible and truth be told a little afraid to go back to sleep. He stays awake for awhile until sinking into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bludhaven

24:00

Dick walked around his apartment looking for some of the pieces of his Nightwing suit.

"You know if you weren't so messy this wouldn't be a problem." Barbara said. She was already suited up we had a mission work with the team to get back a kidnapped kid. Usually that wouldn't be that hard but the kid was kidnapped by well who else, Joker. So now Nightwing was running around looking for stuff. Why was he going because Barbara insisted and wouldn't stop hounding him plus he likes saving kids who doesn't. He loves to watch them get back with their parents. Since he had none (except Bruce) he had never gotten one of those moments.

After the dreams of everyone dying Nightwing couldn't sleep well so right now he was half asleep. He finally found his last piece one of his boots and headed out of the door.

The two zeta'd to headquarters he was already regretting this. Everyone looked at him sadly making him more depressed. Blue Beetle not knowing that he was tired of this sentence and it would send him over the top asked him "You okay?"

For the past week Barbara had been talking care of him and keeping him company. He would have the same nightmares every night and the first two nights she asked "Are you okay?" that had gotten him worked up how could he possibly be okay. Each night he sees's his brother his best friend and his parents die. So no he wasn't fucking okay, and that was the response she would get every night.

At the sound of those words those stupid fucking cursed words Barbara winced knowing what was about to happen.

"I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY. HOW COULD I BE OKAY WHEN EVERYONE DIES," he shouts. He lowers his voice as blue looks horrified and mumbles "I'm a fucking curse." After that he just walks off back to the zeta tubes. The zeta tube says his name and he's gone. Barbara goes too after telling blue she's sorry and giving Kaldur a look. The look was your in charge…Please.

She tried her best to find Nightwing but he must have been quick will anger but she knew were he would be. She silently makes her way to the dusty roof. See that dusty roof meant so much to them because that's were the first meant each other. They had both stumbled upon that building she was walking home in the rain. He was robin and was also working his way across roofs trying to find a way home he saw her and the both ducked for cover under the roof and shared a few things.

Sure enough he was sitting on that old roof that no one cares enough to knock it down. She went and sat next to him only to have him move away he was crying softly muttering "I'm sorry I'm sorry." She just watched him horrified that he was crying again he only cried like once a year and that was it but he had cried 4 times just this week. She got up and walked away. Batgirl could tell that he wanted to be alone so she went to his apartment.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I killed you all. I tried my best but it doesn't matter because you're all dead." Nightwing sobbed to himself tears streaming down his face he sat back and now he could really feel the tears coming on he put his hand on his mouth and cried even more. The last time he cried like this is when he lost his Mama and Tati but right now, on this cold night he felt like he failed them all. Like he didn't do one thing right. He did everything wrong. He loved. That has cost him, cost him too much. Next maybe Barbara will die then who knows who else. He couldn't let anyone die because of him he just couldn't. He sat on the dusty roof listening to the cars the only other noise was his crying so much of it. He felt sick so he forced himself to stop. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to breath. The cold night air whipped at him but he didn't care he just sat there forcing himself not to cry more. He didn't want to get sick because of crying that had happened to him before and it was miserable.

"I'm sorry failed you I so so sorry." He murmured swallowing tears. He sniffled and stood up. He started to walk back to his apartment where Barbara would be. That's all he wanted was to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere and wasn't going with them. No he wouldn't let that happen ever.

"There you are!" Barbara exclaimed as Dick walked though the door.

"I wasn't gone that long. Was I?" Dick asked

Barbara gave him a look. "Two hours."

"Oh." Dick opened the fridge and scanned through it grabbing a piece of cold pizza and eating it. All of the crying didn't help keep it down but he managed he went to his room and crawled into bed. Barbara went to and the curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning was better he wasn't as tired and Barbara making breakfast she looked at me sadly. I had the dreams again last night and had been shouting again she woke me and now here we are. "Here try this." He grabbed the biscuit and took a bite only to spit it out. I then over exaggerated and grabbed a napkin and started wiped my tongue off with it.

"Hey its not that bad!" Barbara said grabbing the biscuit she inspected it like it was something from a crime scene. "Is it?" Dick started laughing and she looked at him weird. Then he realized that he was actually laughing remembering things to fast about his parents and Wally and how they used to laugh and smile dampened the mood Dick give a sad smile and return to try to keep breakfast down.


	3. Just Wondering

Gotham City

12:00

Dick walked down the street not a Nightwing but just a Dick. Barbara was still living with him and had moved some of her things in. It was now 1 month 1 week and 3 days from the day that Wally had died. Dick was still having the nightmares and they have been driving him insane. He told Barbara he was just going to get some fresh air but instead he went to Gotham. As Dick walked he saw kids running around and laughing. One boy had red hair and was playing with a black haired boy. He thought about him and Wally laughing and running around. _That's never going to happen again._ The boys saw Dick looking at them and smiled they knew him as Bruce Wayne the billionaire's son. He gave a convincing smile and continued walking. He heard the boys squeal in pure terror and looked back.

A man dressed in black grabbed the black haired boy and the red hair was staring in fear. Dick ran over and punched the man in the back as he was walking away. The man whipped around setting down the boy. The man looked furious.

"Run. Get out of here." Dick told the little boys. The little boys looked horrified as if they didn't think that dick could take the man. The man starred at Dick trying to be intimidating it wasn't working.

"But what about you?" A tiny voice squeaked.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Dick said. As he said go he himself moved but not away he crouched and swiped one of his legs using his hand for balance. The man fell and Dick sat on top of him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to pick on someone your own size?" Dick said punching his face.

"You're not my size." The man said. Dick punched him powerfully again in the jaw and hear a crack. Anger radiated off of dick as he packed his problems into his punches. After many punches the man finally gave in and passed out. Dick didn't feel bad that he had done this to the man. The man was bruised badly every where and had blood spilling out of his mouth. His jaw looked like it was broken and he had a slash on his head. Dick had a little bit of blood on his jacket so he took it off and left it with the passed out man. He rolled the man over and handcuffed him with the handcuffs that he had on him at all times. He knew it was bad that he had done this but it had helped him take out his anger one someone who deserved it. He left knowing that he wouldn't be caught. Why you ask its because he was so powerful in his punches that he probably have him amnesia. Dick walked of leaving the man on the cold stone.

Now he was looking for those kids he had to make sure they were okay. He looked around but saw no sign of them until he heard whimpering. He walked down an ally to see the two kids hiding behind a garbage can.

"Hey guys. It's okay the bad man's gone." Dick said he crouched down and extended a hand. The little kid with the black hair grabbed it and pulled Dick into a hug. Dick was surprised but hugged back. Then the red haired kid joined the hug tackling dick onto the ground. Dick played with the two boys for a minute and learned there names. The black haired boy was Carter and The red head was Trent.

"Okay boys where do your parents live?" Dick asked after getting up and brushing himself off.

"Mine live down that street then you take a left and then another left and then you're there!" Said Trent pointing to a street.

"I live at the orphanage." Said Carter. Looking down at his shoes and shuffling them in the dirt. "I was on a play date with Trent." He finished. Dick felt bad he knew how it was like to not have parents.

"Why don't I walk you two home okay?" Dick half asked half told. The boys nodded in agreement and walked side by side. Carter grabbed Dicks hand and walked along side him. Dick smiled down at the young boy. The walked to Trent's house and knocked on the door. A women probably in her thirty's answered the door. Her eyes flashed to him then looked down at the two boys.

"Oh thank god. Your father is going insane looking for you!" She said looking a Trent. Trent didn't meet her eyes and looked at his feet. "Thank you young man, hey your Bruce Wayne's son aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to walk Carter back to the children's home. So you don't have to worry." Dick said to her. She nodded and said thanks again and hugged her son telling him that she was worried and that she thought he was gone forever. Dick smiled sadly at the mother son moment before turning away and leaving.

Carter looked at his shoes the whole walk holding Dicks hand. They arrived at the children's home and Carter started walking slower. Dick could tell he didn't want to be there. He could tell he hated it. So when the lady in charge came and got him she wouldn't talk to her. After many thanks and your Bruce Wayne's son, Carter waved sadly at him and he left.

He zeta'd to the closest spot near his apartment. He walked in and saw Barbara sitting at the couch with a laptop. She looked up when he walked in but didn't say anything. She kept typing on the laptop as dick opened the fridge and looked around for a snack.

"So where did you go?" She asked eyes still on the computer.

"Gotham I went for a long walk and meant some kids." He said

"Oh did you how old were they?"

"Seven. Why?"

"Just wondering." She said still typing. Dick grabbed sandwich supplies and whipped two up he walked over to the couch handing one to Barbara and turning on the T.V. "Ha the boy was in the kitchen making the girl a sandwich." She said grinning.

"Yeah well I'm feeling better today." Dick channeled surf until he finally found nothing. So he shut it off and grabbed his own laptop. He brought it back to the couch and sat next to Barbara. "Hey Babs how old do you have to be to adopt a kid?" He asked the red head.

"19. Why?" She asked.

"Just wondering."


End file.
